Ash and Serena's love story
by Braedenwilson1
Summary: This first chapter of ash and serena's love story
1. Chapter 1

**By the way they're all 16 in this and Bonnie is 9 thx for reading!**

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were all heading to Santulune city so Ash could challenge the gym

"Man I can't wait to get there I'll destroy that gym! right Pikachu?"said Ash

"Pika Pikachu!" said Pikachu

Then Clemont said " I wonder what types of pokemon the uses..."

"What ever types they are they can't beat me!" Ash exclaimed smiling while he said this.

(He's so cute when he smiles like that!) Serena thought to herself.

" Serena is something bothering you?" asked Bonnie.

" Oh it's nothing Bonnie" said Serena

(I've got to tell him how I feel) then she thought to the glass half empty side, (but what if he doesn't feel the same way?!)

"We're here!" yelled Ash.

When they arrived in Santulune city Ash began running to the find the gym.

"Ash wait up! yelled Serena.

"Yeah _huff.. puff.._ SLOW DOWN" said Clemont almost out of breath.

When ash ran into the gym a voice boomed inside the gym and said "Welcome challenger what is your name?"

"I'm Ash I've come here to challenge you to a battle!" replied Ash.

"Very well then" said the voice.

Then light came on in the gym and a women walked to the battlefield

"I'm Voila the santulune gym leader and here's my first pokemon!" said Voila

She threw a pokeball and out popped her surskit.

"A surskit huh? Pikachu I choose you!" said Ash.

Pikachu rain on to the battlefield.

By the time Serena and everyone else got into the gym the battle had already started.

"Wow it looks like the battle's already started!" said Serena. (Come on Ash you can do this!)

 **P.S whenever something is in parentheses it means that they're a thinking in their heads**

"Pikachu use electro ball!" commanded Ash.

"Pika Pika Pika Chu Pi!"

Pikachu fired electro ball at surskit.

"Surskit counter it with signal beam!" said Viola.

A pink beam with squares and triangles in it was blasted at the electro ball and they both exploded on contact.

"Pikachu get close and use Iron tail!" said Ash.

"Surskit use aqua jet!" said Viola.

Pikachu's tailed glowed a bright bright blue and charged at surskit.

Surskit's body was cloaked in water and it charged straight at Pikachu.

Pikachu slammed iron tail into surskit and surskit rammed into Pikachu with aqua jet and they both went flying back.

"Twice Ash has been matched move for move" said Clemont

"Does that mean Ash is at a disadvantage?" asked Serena

"Yeah if Ash keeps getting countered by Viola then there's no way he can get a clean hit on it."

"Come on Ash you can do it!" (He's gotta win this I know he can!) said Serena.

(Okay let's try this) "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu jumped in the air and used thunderbolt.

"Surskit counter it with ice beam!" said Viola.

Surskit fired a light beam at pikachu's thunderbolt but instead of them exploding Pikachu's thunderbolt broke through and hit Surskit.

"All right Pikachu finish this with iron tail!" said Ash.

Pikachu tailed glowed a bright blue again and it charged at a paralyzed surskit.

"Pika!" pikachu slammed it's tail into surskit and surskit was knocked out.

"All right!" said Serena and Bonnie at the same time as they high fived.

"Great work Ash!" said Clemont.

"Good job Pikachu" said Ash. (One more to go and that badge is mine and Serena got to see me look cool winning!)

"Thank you surskit return" said Viola. "Go Vivillon!"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" said Ash

"Vivillon use solarbeam!"

they exploded on contact.

"Pikachu quick use electro ball!"

Electro ball was a direct hit on Vivillon

"Vivillon are you ok?" asked Viola. "Now use Psychic!"

Vivillon picked up Pikachu in the air and slammed it on the ground and Pikachu was knocked out.

"Pikachu No!" (Dammit right in front of Serena too)

"Oh no now Ash and Viola only have one Pokemon left" said Bonnie

"Don't worry Bonnie Ash will win this for sure!" said Serena

(Ok I'll use fletchling to win this) "Fletchling I choose you!" said Ash

"Vivillon solarbeam!"

Solarbeam was a critical hit on fletching.

"No fletching!" said Ash

"Now finish with Psychic!"

Vivillon lifted fletchling into the air and smashed it on the ground.

"Flectching..." said Ash.

Then fletching began to glow a bright blue.

"Could it be...?" said Viola (Oh shit I really though I had this one)

"ALL RIGHT WAY TO GO FLETCHING" said Ash as he had a new Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder use flame charge!" said Ash but instead of using fletchinder began using flare blitz

"All right Gooo!"

Fletchinder slammed into Vivillon exploding on contact knocking it out

"YEAH WAY TO GO FLETCHINDER!"

"Ash!" said Serena

Ash turned around and was quickly hugged by Serena.

He looked shocked when this happened.

"Serena..."

"Oh... uh sorry." said Serena

"Congratulations Ash!" said Clemont.

"Thanks Clemont" said Ash.

 **After Viola gave ash his gym badge they all headed to the pokemon center for the night and went to sleep.**

 **Meanwhile across the dimensions...**

Dialga: Rarraaaaraaaa!

Palkia: Arruarraii!

Then they rammed into each other but palkia was the one that got the worst of it.

Dialga then fired hyper beam hitting palkia as palkia was falling it regained it's balance and fired aura sphere at dialga hitting it in the chest.

Dialga fired draco meteor and Palkia fired aura sphere they both hit each other

then palkia's pearl began to glow and it roared

"Arruarraiiii"

And it fired spacial rend

Dialga used protect blocking it then Dialga's diamond began to charge and it roared

"Haaaaaiieeeee" A dark blue beam of energy was fired at Palkia insted of using Protect Palkia blocked it with it's pearl and it was destroyed

Dialga then fired hyper beam blasting palkia

Palkia realized that this was a battle it couldn't win so it fled to another dimension: Earth


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! Ash and friends have now made to Lumiose city**

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all walked out of the Pokemon center.

"Ash you really did a great job in your battle" said Serena.(Maybe I should tell him how I feel about him)

"Aw come on Serena I wasn't that great but thanks!" said Ash. (Does Serena like me too?

"Hey Ash me and Bonnie are going to go get some breakfast we can meet at the Pokemon center later" said Clemont.

"Ok see you guys later" said Ash.(Yes finally some alone time with Serena)

"Bye guys" said Serena. (Me and Ash are all alone now I should tell him how I feel)

"Um Ash?" said Serena.

"Yeah Serena?" said Ash.

"I have to tell you some-"

At that moment the sky lit up with a pink light and palkia burst into Lumiose city

"Is that Palkia?!" said Ash.

Palkia: Aurrruaaraiii!

Palkia opened up the clouds and the city was in a whole new dimension

Palkia: Aurrruaaaraaiii

Palkia began firing hyper beam everywhere.

"Serena lets get out of here!" said Ash. He grabbed Serena's hand. And Serena began blushing fiercely.

"Ash..." said Serena.

"Lets go!" said Ash.

They ran away as fast as they could.

Then one of palkia's hyper beams was fired behind serena about 10 yards from hitting her. she hit the floor.

"SERENA ARE YOU OKAY?" yelled Ash.

"My ankle I think its's broken!" said serena and it really was too.

At the moment draco meteor came out nowhere pelting palkia in the back

Rarrruuuurrrraaaauuu!

Dialga rammed into palkia and they both went down.

"Oh no, now Dialga's here!" said Ash.

Serena tried getting up but fell back down.

"Serena can you not walk?" asked Ash.

"No I don't think I can" said Serena.

"Well... then I guess I'll have to carry to someplace so safe" said Ash.

"No Ash you can't It'll slow you down" said Serena.

"Serena you can't walk and if something happens to you from those to fighting then I don't know what I would do!" said Ash

"Oh Ash" said serena.

Ash picked up serena so that he was holding her in his arms Serena began to blush as she was being carried in ashes heroic arms.

Dialga and Palkia were still battling. Then Dialga's diamond began to glow and a dark blue energy began forming and he fired it at palkia.

Palkia dodged and it was heading right towards Ash, Serena, and Pikachu.

"Oh No! yelled Ash.

Serena just closed her eyes and cried in ash's chest.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu tried firing thunderbolt at the roar of time but roar of time broke through easily.

Ash then put Serena down on the ground.

"Ash... what's wrong?"

Ash got in front of Serena and Pikachu. Ash nodded his head to Pikachu and Pikachu nodded back but began to cry.

"Serena what ever happens I want you to know... That I've always loved you" said Ash.

Then the roar of time shined on Ash's face of determination to protect Serena.

"ASH NOOOOO!" yelled Serena.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Serena and Pikachu went flying back as Ash was blasted by the Roar of time from dialga.

When pikachu and serena hit the ground serena looked up and saw ash fly out of the smoke from the explosion as he was blasted away into the city.

"ASH NOOOOO" and Serena and Pikachu began to cry.

Dialga and Palkia were still battling. Dialga rammed into palkia with all it's might and palkia began falling towards Serena and Pikachu.

"Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Serena.

But then a hole opened up in the ground a blue ball of fire was blasted at palkia from a shining silhouette.

The ball of fire blasted palkia back up into the air away from Serena and Pikachu.

Then the shining silhouette was reverted to giratina.

?: "A GIRATINA!" said an unknown voice.

"professor sycamore?" said a suprised Serena.

"Serena what are you doing on the ground?" asked professor.

"I broke my ankle" said Serena still in tears.

"That's awful you can't be on the streets like this with dialga and palkia fighting at least giratina has come to stop them. said professor.

come get in my car we can go somewhere safe."

"Okay thank you Professor" said Serena.

Serena hopped into the professor's car with Pikachu and they drove away.

"Serena isn't that ash's pikachu?" asked the professor.

"Yeah it is" said Serena.

"Where is ash?"

Serena trying to hold back tears thinking of how brave Ash was began to tell what happened weakly.

" W-w well he he jumped in front of me because dialga's roar of time was coming at us he got blasted away somewhere into the city."

"I'm so sorry that was very brave of him" said the professor.

Then Serena began to think of what Ash had said to her before he was blasted away: That he always loved her.

Serena began to cry while thinking of this.

 **Meanwhile with Clemont and Bonnie...**

"Clemont who are those pokemon?" asked Bonnie in tears.

"Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina but it looks like giratina is on our side!" said Clemont.

"Yay for Giratina! said Bonnie.

"I just hope Ash, Serena and Pikachu are okay" said Clemont.

 **Back with dialga palkia and giratina**

Dialga fired roar of time at giratina but giratina used shadow force and roar of time hit palkia then giratina reappeared and used shadow force on palkia then giratina used aura sphere on palkia and palkia was blasted away palkia hit the ground and was knocked out.

Giratina then fired will-o-wisp at dialga, dialga was hit hard almost fainting it used draco meteor but giratina dodged it, giratina finished dialga with aura sphere.

Dialga and Palkia both knocked out retreated to there dimensions and giratina sent lumiose city back to its dimension then giratina went back to the distortion world.

"Giratina did it! said Clemont. "It stopped dialga and palkia!"

"Yaaaaaaay!" said Bonnie.

"Come on Bonnie we've got to find Ash and Serena!" said Clemont.

Professor Sycamore and Serena we're driving around the city looking for where Ash had landed.

"Well it looks like Giratina stopped those two now everything is back to normal" said professor.

Serena didn't respond.

"Your worried about Ash aren't you Serena?" asked professor.

"Yeah he saved my life I just really hope he's okay" said Serena.

Serena told professor sycamore to go to the lake when they got they're she went to go check without Pikachu or professor

 **P.S Serena got a pair of crutches from the professor**

Serena walked over to the lake and saw Ash laying in the shallow water either unconscious or dead.

"ASH!" serena ran over to ash's body.

She pulled him out of the water she checked for a pulse but when she didn't hear she rested her head on his chest and began to cry.

Suddenly ash's chest began to move serena's lifted her head and looked at ash.

"Ash?"

Ash opened his eyes. "Serena"

"Oh Ash!" Serena gave ash a hug. Again ash looked surprised.

"Oh uh sor-" Serena was interrupted by a kiss from ash.

"Serena do you remember what I told you before I was blasted by Dialga?" asked ash.

"That you love me?"

"I always have" then Ash and Serena shared a kiss.

 **Later Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were and Ash had to stay in the hospital for two days.**

Serena was extremely worried about Ash so she stayed with him in the hospital room while clemont and bonnie stayed in another room.

"Serena do you love me back?" asked Ash.

"Of course I do Ash why do you ask?"

"Well you didn't say anything when I told you that I love-" Serena cut Ash of with a kiss.

"Ash I will always love you, now you need to get some sleep" said serena

"thanks serena good night"

"Good night ash"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie have been traveling for a while now and ash now has 4 gym badges**

"So you and Serena have been a couple for a long time now huh Ash?" asked Clemont.

"Yeah we have Clemont" said Ash as he grabbed Serena's hand.

"And we couldn't be happier" said Serena.

"Hey look we're in anistar city!" said Bonnie.

They had finally arrived in anistar city.

"Ooooh I hear that anistar city has a great outdoor public pool!" said Bonnie. "Can we pleeeaasee go big brother?" asked Bonnie.

"That sounds like fun!" said Ash.

"Ok why don't we all go?" said Clemont.

"Yaaaaay!" said Bonnie.

"Yeah this is going to be so much fun!" said Serena.

"Let's go to the pokemon center to get changed into our bathing suits!" said ash.

They all went to the pokemon center to change into their swim clothes.

Clemont was wearing a swim t-shirt and swim trunks with lightning bolts on them.

Bonnie was wearing a one piece with flowers.

Ash was shirtless wearing swim trunks with sharpedos on them.

And Serena wore a bright pink bikini.

On their way to the pool serena and friends ran into shauna one of serena's friends.

"Shauna! Its so nice to see you again!" serena and shauna hugged each other.

"So serena whats new?" asked shauna.(That guy she's with is pretty hot)

"Oh this is Clemont and Bonnie, and this is ash my boyfriend" said Serena grabbing ash's arm.

"Oh so you've finally got a boyfriend!" said shauna.(Fuck! I thought that I could get ash!).

"So shauna what are you doing today?" asked serena.

"Oh not much"

"Why don't you come to the pool with us?" asked Ash.

"Yeah it would be so much fun!" said Serena.

"Ok I guess all go!" said shauna.(Also maybe I can seduce ash into liking me and only me).

Then shauna got her bikini on and they all headed to the pool.

"Serena you look amazing in that bikini!" said Ash.

"Thank you Ash!" said Serena.

"Haha!" said Shaua.(Dammit! this is going to be harder than I thought!)

"So guys why don't we head to the diving board?" said Clemont.

"Ok sounds good Clemont!" said Ash.

When they all got to the diving board bonnie sat out to watch with pikachu because she was scared.

"So Clemont since this was your idea why don't you go first?" said Ash.

"Ok Ash!" said Clemont.

"Shauna I meant to ask you" said Serena.

"Yes serena?" said Shauna.

"Why are you wearing a thong?"

"OH...uh...it was the only suit I had! said Shauna.(Also I want to turn Ash on with my nice ass).

Shauna knew she had a nice body and she knew she could use it to get any man she wanted she also a bit of a slut.

Clemont did a dive off the board and Ash, Serena, and Shauna all applauded.

"Beat that Ash" said Clemont playfully to Ash.

"Ok your on Clemont!" said Ash.

Ash ran to the edge of the board and did a forward backflip(gainer).

When Ash came out of the water he was showered by applause from the whole pool including Clemont. And Serena gave him a hug.

"I am so turned ON right now!" said Shauna.

"What Shauna?" said Serena.

"Oh nothing it was just a really cool backflip!" said Shauna.

Then it was Serena's turn she did a pencil into the water.

While she was under the water Shauna decided to make her move.

"Ash can you meet me in the girls bathroom for a second?" said Shauna.

"Why shauna?"

"I just need to ask you something in private" said Shauna.

"Uh okay" said Ash.

As shauna and ash went to the bathroom, serena came out of the water not noticing that ash and shauna were gone she was playing in the water with Bonnie, Pikachu, and Clemont.

Back with Ash and Shauna...

The bathroom was empty and Shauna had pulled Ash into one of the stalls.

"So shauna what did you want to talk abou-" shauna then locked her lips with ash's.

"Shhh shhhh shhh" said Shauna.

"Shauna I'm dating Serena!" said Ash.

"Just give me a chance Ash" said shauna.

"But shauna I-" Ash was again cut off by shauna kissing him. she giggled and put her hand on Ash's toned chest.

"Your so buff ash!" said Shauna.

"Shauna please I love Serena!" said Ash.

Shauna ignored him and began moving her hands to ash's lower region.

"Shauna what are you-" shauna then put her hand around ash's trunks and pulled them all they way down. revealing ash's cock.

It was standing at 8 inches long and shauna looked like she was about to lose it.

"Oooooooh Ash your so big!" shauna laughed.

"Shauna please lets just go back to the water and pretend this never happ-" ash was cut off again by shauna who had grabbed ash's cock and was pumping it up and down.

Ash began to moan,he wanted her to stop but the pleasure she was giving him felt too good.

Shauna heard him moaning.

"Do you like that big boy?" said Shauna in a seducing voice.

Shauna began speeding up her handjob, she knew ash was enjoying what she was doing.

"How about a blowjob?" asked shauna.

Ash didn't respond.

Shauna just laughed and engulfed his whole cock into her mouth.

Ash knew this wasn't right but he loved the feeling of her mouth on his cock he also loved the sucking noises she was making.

Shauna soon stopped her blowjob and held ash's cock in her hand.

Ash opened his eyes to see why she stopped only to see that she was stripping.

she started by taking off her bikini top revealing her small tits.

Then she grabbed ash's hand and put on her ass.

Then started her handjob again and ash was loving it.

 **Back with Clemont Bonnie and Serena...**

"Where are Ash and Shauna?" asked Serena.

"Hmm I don't know they were here a second ago" said Clemont.

"I'll go look for them" said Serena.

Serena couldn't find them anywhere so then she decided to go look in the bathroom. she heard sucking noises coming from one of the stalls and saw ash's swim trunks on the ground. She went to the stall opened it and saw Shauna giving Ash's 8 inch cock a blowjob.

"SHAUNA?! ASH?!" said Serena in shock.

"SERENA!" ash immediately pulled up his pants and shauna got off her knees and walked out of the stall.

"Oh hey Serena!" said shauna.

"Serena its not what it looks like!" said ash.

"Then what is it ash?!" said Serena.

"Ummm I'm gonna leave..." said Shauna.(OH MY GOD HIS COCK WAS SO HOT!)

Serena began to cry and she ran out of the bathroom.

"Serena wait!" yelled Ash.(Way to go you fucking idiot)

Serena ran out of the pool and into anistar city.

"Hey Clemont I'm getting tired I worked up a real sweat I'm gonna go home" said Shauna.

"Ok Shauna bye!" said Clemont.

Ash sat down at the beach chair upset.

Clemont noticed this and went to go talk to him.

"Hey Ash I saw your girlfriend run outta here crying what happened?" said Clemont.

"Well uh Shauna took me into the bathroom stall and gave me a blowjob and a handjob then serena saw us" said Ash.

"Damn Ash Serena's probably really upset" said Clemont.

"Yeah I'll go find her and talk to her" said Ash.

"Okay me and Bonnie are going to head back to the pokemon center" said Clemont.

"Okay I'll go find Serena!" said Ash.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time ash and friends decided to go to the pool and some... things happened with ash and shauna and by things I mean shauna sucking ash's cock and giving him a handjob so serena saw them and now she ran out of the pool and into anistar city**

Ash was wondering the streets searching for serena.

"Serena! Where are you?" called Ash.

?: You there!

"Who are you?" said ash

?: That's not important just take this!

The stranger handed Ash a dark stone... The Dark Stone! As in the stone that contains Zekrom!

?: I've tried everything! But this damn stone won't respond to my fucking ideals! But maybe you can!

"Uh wait!" said Ash. But the man had already ran off.

"Ok back to my search for Serena"

 **Later Ash met a man that said he saw Serena.**

"Sir can you tell me which way she went?" said Ash.

The man pointed down a dark alley and ash went through it.

"What the hell is going on here!? said Ash.

Team plasma had serena in ropes and her mouth had a bandana on it.

"Serena!"

Ash went running her way but a man stepped out of the team plasma truck.

"Who are you?" said ash.

I am ghetsis and you will come no where near her" said ghetsis.

"Oh yeah and whose gonna stop me?" said Ash.

"This" said ghetsis. He threw a master ball and out popped reshiram.

"Raaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Reshiram" said Ash. and at the moment the dark stone began to glow and it asked ash:

"What is your ideal?"

"My ideal..? I really want to help Serena, I did a horrible thing to her and I just want her back I LOVE HER!" said Ash.

"Oh Ash" said Serena as she began to cry.

The dark stone began to glow and electricity went everywhere as the dark stone turned into Zekrom

"Raaaaaauuuuraaaaiiiii" roared Zekrom.

Zekrom used dragon breath and took out all the team plasma goons

Then reshiram fired blue flare, zekrom dodged it and they began battling in the sky.

Ash went to get help serena but ghetsis was in his way.

"As I told you she isn't going anywhere" said Ghetsis.

Serena untied her self from the handcuffs and kicked ghetsis in the leg.

"AAAAHHH" yelled ghetsis.

Serena ran into ash's arms and ash wrapped his arms around serena as she began to cry.

"It's okay serena I'm here now I'm here" said Ash.

"Grrrr go Kyurem! Ghetsis threw another master ball and out popped kyurem.

"Use Glaciate freeze them where they stand!"

Ash and Serena began to cuddle.

"I love you Ash"

"I love you Serena"

At the moment there was a giant electric blast and reshiram fell out of the sky knocked out on the ground.

Then zekrom came and put ash and serena on its back as kyurem chased after them.

Kyurem fired glaciate and zekrom countered with dragon breath.

the blast from the explosions shook ash and serena and serena fell off of zekrom.

"SERENA!" said Ash. And he dove off of Zekrom. Zekrom realized this and finished off kyurem with bolt strike then went down to save ash.

When ash and serena were on the ground the said goodbye to zekrom and it flew of into the horizon.

"Serena your okay I'm so glad" said Ash.

"But I thought you didn't love me anymore" said serena.

"No serena I will always love you always"

Ash and serena kissed each other than they went to go meet clemont and bonnie.

"THAT REALLY HAPPENED?!" said clemont.

"Yeah it sure did" said ash.

"Wow you guys have had quite a day to think ash met the legendary zekrom" said clemont. "I'll order us a room at the pokemon center"

When they got to their room it only had two beds and a couch.

"Oh well I guess me and bonnie will sleep together" said clemont.

"I'll sleep on the couch" said Ash. "Serena you can sleep on the bed"

"Uh okay" said serena.(He could have slept with me)

During the middle of the night ash began having a nightmare of a guy with long black hair killing serena.

"Serena please don't die...NO SERENA NO!" said Ash.

Serena woke up when she heard this. "Ash are you alright?" said serena.

Then ash woke up.(Oh it was just a dream) "Yeah I'm ok serena" said Ash.

(Ash must be worried about me and I am kinda cold) "Ash?" said Serena.

"Yeah Serena?"

"Will you come join me in bed?"

"Really?"(She really wants me to!)

"Mhm" said Serena.

"Ok"

Ash got up and joined serena in bed.

When he got in serena wrapped her legs around his warm legs and laid her head on his shirtless chest.

Ash put his arm around serena and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love serena" said Ash.

"I love you too Ash"

The next morning bonnie and clemont were already downstairs waiting for ash and serena.

When ash woke up serena was out of the bed.

Ash saw her on the balcony looking at anistar city.

He came up to her and hugged her from behind wrapping his arms around her stomach and putting his pelvis on her ass.

"good morning serena" said ash.

"Hi ash" said serena sounding more cheerful than usual.

Then they got dressed to get ready for the day and they continued to their next destination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash and friends are now at the carnival**

"Me and clemont are going to go this way" said Ash.

"Me and Serena are going to go this way" said bonnie.

"Ok we'll meet back here in an hour lets go ash" said clemont but before he and ash left clemont and bonnie winked at each other.

"Ok lets go serena!"

With ash and clemont...

"Ash you and serena have been a couple for a really long time now haven't you?" said clemont

"yeah we really love each other" said ash.

"Have you ever asked her to have sex?" said clemont.

"What? No!" said ash.

"Why not?" said clemont.

"Well.. I feel like she still upset about the whole shauna thing" said ash.

Back with bonnie and serena...

"Serena you and ash are really in love huh?" said bonnie.

"Yeah" said serena.

"Have you guys ever had sex before?" said bonnie.

 **P.S Serena already has her short hair in all of the chapters**

"What? No!" said serena.

"Why"

"Well I kinda overreacted a bit about the whole shauna thing I feel like he's still upset about it"

"Why dont you just ask him" said bonnie.

"Well I guess I could" said serena

Back with ash and clemont.

"Why dont you just ask her ash?" said clemont.

"Well I guess I could" said ash

When they met up again ash and serena decided to go on a roller coaster.

When they were going up the hill.

"Oh man I'm so scared dont think I can do this!" said serena.

"Serena look at me" said ash. and serea looked into his eyes.

"As long as we're together we can do anything" said ash. then him and serena held hands the whole roller coaster.

"That was so fun!" said serena.

"I told you you would like it!" said ash.

"So ash isn't there something you want to ask serena? said clemont.

"Serena dont you have a question for ash?" said bonnie.

"Oh uh serena when we get back to the pokemon center room do you want to um..

(Ok lets do this) "Ash do you want to um want to...

Ash and Serena: "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Clemont and bonnie both laughed.

"Sure serena!" said ash.

"Ok ash!" said serena.

"Me and clemont will get a different room so that you guys can have a room all to yourselves.

Later that night... ash and clemont are talking in the lobby.

"Oh man clemont I'm freaking out this is gonna be my first time" said ash.

"dont worry ash you can do it just get in there and fuck her good!" said clemont.

"Uh thanks clemont" said ash.

Ash was heading up to him and serena's room when he opened the door the only a lamp was on and serena was in her bra and a pink thong.

 **P.S It's night time right now**

"SERENA you look amazing!" said ash.

"You wanna join me?" said serena.

"Yeah!" said ash

"Then get over here big boy" said serena.

Ash took off his shirt followed by his jeans so he was only in his boxers.

Ash laid down on the bed and serena got on top of him and they began making out adding tongues and all.

then serena put her hand on ash's muscular chest.

"Ooh so strong" said serena.

Ash had no idea serena could be this sexy. He began to become erected.

Serena noticed this and decided to tease him more.

they stopped making out so serena could take off her bra.

Ash just stared at serena's perfect sized boobs and now had a full erection

"You wanna squeeze theme?" asked serena.

"Fuck yes" said Ash.

Ash squeezed serena's boobs as they kept making out.

Then serena slowly removed her thong teasing ash even more.

she was now completely naked.

Serena sat on ash's lap and began to lap dance on him.

She could feel ash's cock trying to burst through his pants.

She got off of ash, got on her knees and pulled down his boxers revealing his erected now 9 inch cock.

"Ash your so big!" said serena suddenly getting hungry.

"Your boobs are so perfect serena!" said ash.

Serena began pumping ash's cock up and down much like shauna but to ash the pleasure was way better.

She kept giving him a handjob and ash began to moan.

"Do you like that?" said serena in a seducing voice.

"Oh I love it Serena" said ash.

Serena stopped giving ash a handjob only to engulf his cock in her mouth.

The sucking sounds she was making was turning ash on even more than he already was.

The pleasure that he was getting from her felt so good the he felt his balls tighten.

"Serena I'm gonna cum!" said ash.

"Shoot your hot spunk all in my face Ash!"

Ash came in serena's face and she liked it all up without wasting a single drop.

"Ready for round two ash?" said serena(His cum taste so good! I need more!)

"Yeah how did you get so good serena?" said ash.

"I dont know I guess its one of my talents, now I'm going to lay on my back and put your big cock in between my boobs" said serena.

Ash did as he was told his cock was now in between serena's boobs.

"Now what?" said Ash.

"Move your cock up and down" said serena.

Ash did as he was told and it felt so good.

He squeezed serena's boobs together and everytime his cock got close to her face she would like the tip of it.

After about 5 minutes of this ash came in serena's face again and she licked it all up.

"Ready for the main event?" said serena.

"Yeah" said Ash.

Serena got on her hands and knees preparing to take ash's giant cock.

"I'm ready ash" said serena.

"Ok serena"

Ash positioned himself behind serena and got ready to stick his cock in her pussy.

Then he stuck it in.

Serena began moaning as she felt pain we he entered her.

Ash started out at a slow pace and soon serena's pain was replaced by pleasure.

"Ohhh,Ooohhh, fuck yeah!" said serena.

"Oh My God" said ash.

Ash was getting the best view of serena's perfect size ass as he was fucking her on her hands and knees.

Serena moved her ass back to meet with ash's cock.

Serena kept on moaning.

"Oooooh Ooooooh my goood your cock is so BIG!"

"Spank me!" said serena.

Ash happily slapped serena's ass a few times and she would moan each time he did.

Ash grabbed serena's ass and began bringing it to his cock.

He loved seeing the view of serena's ass and the feeling of her tight pussy around his cock.

Ash kept fucking her til he felt his balls tighten again.

"Serena I'm g-gonna cum!" said ash.

"D-Do it Ash!" said Serena

Ash pulled his cock out of serena and came on her right ass cheek.

They both laid down on they bed.

"Ash you up for one more _huff puff_ go?" said Serena.

"Sure what did you have _huff puff_ in mind?" said ash.

"Turn on your back"

Ash did as he was told.

"I'm gonna ride you Ash" said serena.

She got on top of him and positioned herself over his cock then she lowered herself on his cock and arched her back.

"Ooooooh yeah oooh my god yes!" said serena.

Ash squeezed her ass _with_ his hands, and they began making out again.

Then ash realized that serena was getting tired so he grabbed her ass and lowered it up and down his cock for her.

"OOOOOHH YESS!" said Serena.

"Here it comes Serena I'm gonna cum!" said Ash.

Serena got off of ash, on her knees and put her mouth over ash's cock.

Ash came into her mouth and she ate it all up.

They both laid in the bed tired.

"That was _huff puff_ amazing!" said serena.

"It sure was!" said Ash.

"I love you Ash" said Serena.

"I love you too Serena" said Ash.

Then they both cuddled in bed til they fell asleep.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the last chapter Ash and Serena had some pretty hot sex now we are at the morning after...**

Serena woke up with her head on Ash's chest and his arm around her.

She suddenly remembered what she and ash did last night and began smiling.

Then Serena decided to wake up ash.

"Ash wake up" said Serena.

Ash woke up to see serena.

"Oh hey Serena" said Ash.

"Good morning, last night was pretty fun huh" said Serena.

"Yeah it sure was! I'm going to go get in the shower before the day starts" said Ash.

"Okay" said Serena.

Ash went to go get in the shower that was actually pretty big on the inside.

About 5 minutes while ash was in the shower serena walked in without ash knowing because he was turned around.

She hugged him from behind and her boobs pressed against his back which made his cock harden immediately.

"I thought we could save time if we shower together" said serena.

"I think your right" said Ash.

Serena rubbed soap all over ash's buff chest washing it clean.

At the same time ash rubbed soap all over serena's boobs.

"Mmmmm" moaned serena.

Then serena put some body wash in her hand and began giving ash a handjob.

"Lets make sure this gets nice in clean" said Serena in a seducing voice.

Then Ash put some body wash in his hand and rubbed it all over serena's ass getting it soapy, shiny, and most important sexy.

Then serena stopped giving ash a handjob and put her hands on the wall of the shower and put her face against it.

Then she arched her back and stuck her ass out.

"Stick it in Ash" said Serena.

Ash ready his cock and stuck it in Serena's pussy.

"Oooooh my goodness..." said Serena.

Ash thrust his cock in and out of Serena's pussy

"Serena your pussy is so warm!" said ash.

Ash puts his hands Serena's ass, and kept on fucking her.

Then Ash felt his balls tighten.

Ash went faster with his thrusts on Serena.

"Ooooooh oooohhh oh my goood! ssssshhhhit!" said Serena.

Then ash took out his cock and came on serena's ass.

"Oooooh yeah" said Ash.

"Oooh that was great ash" said serena. "Lets get ready for the day."

They got out of the shower, and got dressed for the day.

Then they went downstairs to go meet clemont and bonnie.

"So how was it you two?" said clemont.

"It was...amazing" said serena grabbing ash's hand.

"It sure was" said Ash kissing serena.

They went to the state fair again but this time ash and serena were together and they spotted a photo booth.

"Serena let's take a picture!" said ash.

"But why?" said Serena.

"Well if something happens to you then I'll have something to remember you bye!" said Ash.

"Ok" said serena.

They went into the booth and took 4 pictures.

The first one was of them smiling for the camera

the second was serena fake punching ash in the face

the third one was of ash and serena both doing goofy faces

And for the last one ash had his arm around serena and she put her hand on his chest and they kissed.

"I love you serena" said ash

"I love you too ash" said serena.

Then they went on the ride called the scrambler.

"Okay Serena lets play a game called "Dont lean into me" said Ash.

"Ok lets try it" said serena.

They kept on leaning into each other losing the game they were playing the ride was so fast and kept on shaking them.

Serena would fly over to one side and ash fly into her then ash would fly to one side and Serena would fly into him.

"Ahhh! this ride is so fast" said Ash(Wait I've got an idea)

Ash put his arm around serena and pulled her close to him.

(I feel so safe with him!) thought Serena.

Serena put her head under ash's arm and in his chest.

Then she put her arms around his stomach.

And serena would just lean into ash the whole time which was exactly what ash wanted.

"So what did you guys do?" asked clemont.

"We just rode a lot of rides! it was so much fun" said serena.

"Alright lets head to the next town" said Ash.

On their way to the next town they stopped by azure bay.

"Wow azure bay lets go swimming in the ocean!" said bonnie.

"Sure sounds good to me!" said Ash.

They all got changed into their swim clothes and when to the bay.

Bonnie and Ash were playing together and so were serena and clemont when serena felt something touch her leg.

"Clemont was that you?" said serena.

"What are you talking about?" asked clemont.

"Something just touched my-AHHHH!"

Serena was then pulled down under the water.

"SERENA!" yelled ash and went over to where she was sucked under and went under to help her.

Under the water ash saw serena being pulled down the water by a tentacruel.

Ash grabbed serena's hand and tried to pull her away.

When the tentacruel let go ash and serena came to the shore and serena began to cry in ash's arms.

"It's okay Serena I'm here I wont let anyone or anything hurt you..." said Ash.

But serena just kept on crying in his chest with ash's arms wrapped around serena comforting her.

Then tentacruel jumped out of the water and used poison jab on ash.

"AAAHHHH" yelled Ash.

"Ash NO!" said serena still in tears.

"Pikachuuuuu"

Pikachu zapped tentacruel and it went back into the water.

"Oh no I think ash is poisoned!" said clemont.

"I'll call 911!" said bonnie.

When 911 got here they took ash and serena in their car and drove to the hospital.

"Ash please be ok.." said Serena.

 **To Be continued...**

 **Okay for those of you who are reading these the next one is not the last one there is still more to come...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start this chapter sorry I've been gone for so long but her we go! In the last chapter Ash and friends went to the beach and ash was poisoned by a tentacruel and now him and Serena are heading to a hospital.**

"Urggg..." said Ash.

"Please Ash hold on!" said serena.

"Serena..." said Ash.

"Ash?"

"I'm g-glad your a-alright" said ash.

Then the monitor went blank and just held a long beep.

"Ash no!" said Serena.

"Punch it were losing him!" said one of the medics.

When the got to the hospital Serena, Clemont, bonnie, and pikachu were told to wait outside.

Clemont and bonnie were pacing around being impatient while Serena and Pikachu were just watching in tears while the doctors were trying to revive ash.

Then Serena began thinking about when Ash protected her from dialga's roar of time.

"Come on Ash!" said Serena in tears.

"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu.

At that moment Ash squeezed his eyes shut and his heart rate went back to normal.

Serena gasped then smiled.

A few hours later they were all allowed to visit ash.

"Hey Ash!" said serena.

"Hey guys! sorry I put you all through so much trouble" said Ash.

"Don't apologize Ash you were just protecting Serena" said clemont.

"Yeah thank you so much Ash" said Serena.

"Ash you can leave the hospital now your all good to go!" said the doctor.

"Thanks doc! I owe you!" said Ash.

"Oh no no Ash I'm just doing my Job!"

"Alright guys lets go!" said Ash.

They were about to leave when they all realized that bonnie was asleep!

"Um Ash I'm gonna go take bonnie to the pokemon center for a nap you and serena go on ahead we'll catch up!" said clemont.

"Okay Clemont see you guys later!" said Ash.

"Ash it was so brave of you to protect me like that" said Serena grabbing ash's arm.

"Oh come on Serena it's not that big of a deal" said Ash.

?: "Excuse me"

Than a guy with long black hair and a red hat with sunglasses on them came from behind a tree.

Ash gasped.

"Ash what's wrong?" said Serena.

"That's the guy from my dream!" said Ash.

"Wait when you were talking in your sleep?" said Serena.

"I'm Calem and I'm for you baby" said calem pointing at serena.

"Sorry but she's already taken!" said Ash.

"We'll see about that" said Calem.

Calem ran up to Ash and punched him in the face.

Now normally Ash would've been able to take the punch and fight back but he was still weak from the hospital and was knocked out.

"Ash!" said Serena.

She tried to run over to ash but calem grabbed her arm and pulled her deep into the forest.

"Ash!" said Serena as her voice was getting quieter and quieter as she was pulled into the forest.

After about five minutes ash woke up.

"Huh? Serena?" said Ash.

Ash looked around but Serena was no where to be found. So he decided to go look in the forest.

With Calem and Serena...

"Ugh!" said Serena as she was slammed against a tree.

Calem went to the other side of the tree and tied serena's hands around it so she couldn't get out.

Then calem smashed serena's face against the tree.

"Please let me go!" said Serena.

"Not today babe" said Calem.

Then calem got behind serena and moved his hands to her boobs and began squeezing them.

Serena began breathing heavy and moaning at the same time.

"You like that don't you?" said Calem.

"P-please _ooohh_ let me go..." said Serena but she was receiving unwanted pleasure.

Then calem lifted serena's pink dress and pulled down her panties.

"Damn bitch you've gotta nice ass!" said calem.

"Please stop!" said serena.

Then calem pulled serena's dress all the way so that she was only wearing her white bra.

Calem grabbed serena's ass then slapped it.

"Calem just stop and I- OOOHHH!" Serena was cut off by calem fingering her.

"Your cunt is so warm babe" said Calem.

Then he began pulling down his pants and his boxers revealing his cock, although it wasn't as big as ash's.

Serena turned her head and saw calem's cock.

"No please anything but that please!" said Serena.

Calem put his dick in between serena's ass and began moving it up and down.

"Oooooh oooooh my good!" said Serena.

"Damn I love your ass bitch!" said Calem.

Serena wanted to die right there she didn't want this to happen.

Soon calem stopped moving his cock between serena's ass.

"Ok time for the main event" said Calem and he prepared to stick his cock in serena's pussy.

"Nooo!" yelled serena as she was about to get raped by calem.

"Calem!" said Ash. Then he gasped at the situation.

Calem stopped and pulled up his pants.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" said Calem.

"Serena... what's going on? do you love him?" said Ash.

"NO he was about to rape me!" said Serena.

"Calem! said ash now angry. "you sick freak!" said Ash.

Calem ran at ash and ash got punched in the face.

Ash then returned a punch to Calems face.

Then ash grabbed calems head a brought it to his knee and ash brought his knee up at the same time bashing calem in the face.

Calems nose began to bleed.

"That's it motherfucker!" said calem he ran at ash.

But ash did a spin kick and kicked him in the head.

Calem was now dizzy.

Ash delivered a left and a right to calems cheeks then an uppercut and calem was on the ground.

"Agh" said Calem.

Ash got on top of him and began punching the shit out of him.

"Okay okay please stop!" said Calem whose face was covered in blood.

"Untie serena NOW!" said Ash.

"Okay okay!" said Calem.

Ash got off of calem and he went to go untie serena.

"Next time baby" said calem.

When she was untied ash fell to his knees and serena ran to him.

She also got down and put her head in ash's chest and began to cry.

Ash wrapped his arms around serena.

she was still only wearing her bra.

"It's okay Serena it's okay" said Ash. "I'm here now."

"Ash..." said serena faintly.

She was in shock as to what just happened then she fainted.

"She must be in shock" said Ash.

Ash picked her up and held her in his arms.

Then he carried her to the pokemon center in his arms and put her in bed.

Clemont and bonnie were in the other two beds asleep this pokemon center room had four beds.

Serena's was still out in her bed ash went to his and couldn't go to sleep so he just stared at the ceiling.

Then he remembered Calem moving his cock between serena's ass and ash began to get angry.

"Why that little...!" said Ash.

Ash said this louder than he thought and woke up serena.

"Ash?" said Serena.

"Oh sorry sweetie I was just thinking" said Ash.

(He must still be upset about calem) thought serena.

"Ash can I join you in bed?" said Serena.

"Of course serena" said Ash.

When serena tried to walk over to the bed she began to collapse because she was still weak from fainting.

But ash caught her before she hit the ground.

"It's okay Serena I've got you" said Ash.

"Thank you Ash" said Serena.

Ash held Serena in his arms and brought her to the bed then they both went in the covers.

Serena rested her head in Ash's chest and ash put his arm around her.

"Ash?" serena said with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah Serena?" Ash replied with his eyes still closed.

"You know that I didn't want to have sex with him right? You know that I only love-"

"It's okay serena I get it don't worry about it" said Ash.

"I love you ash" said Serena grabbing his arm.

Ash loved the feeling of his girlfriends head on his chest and his arm around her with her grabbing it.

"I love you too serena" said ash.

Then they both fell asleep with serena still only wearing her bra.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry I've been gone for so long its my first year of high school and its really tough but I will try to write more!

Ash woke up with serena cuddling with him.

Her head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her.

"Hey babe" said Ash to serena as they both were waking up.

"hey" said Serena kissing Ash's cheek.

After they had both gotten dressed they decided to start moving again

Ash and Serena held hands as they walked.

"Hey ash isn't your gym battle today?" Serena asked.

"Yeah it sure is! Today's the day I get my next badge!"

Serena gave a dreamy sigh

(I love it when he's pumped up like this)

"Yes the gym! Let's run pikachu!"

Ash and pikachu proceeded to head to the gym with Serena running behind.

The gym leader was Olympia.

"Your going to battle her Ash?" Serena nervously asked staring at Olympias powerful Gallad

"Yup! Greninja I choose you!"

Ash threw his pokeball and greninja popped out.

"Greninja water shuriken!"

Greninja put its hands together and threw a shuriken of water at Gallade.

"Gallade counter with thunder punch!"

Gallade smashed threw the water shuriken and slammed greninja with thunder punch

"Greninja are you all right?!" Ash asked.

"Nin.. Ja!" Greninja said as it began to get it.

"Let's go!" Said Ash as greninja's eyes began to glow red.

Then greninja was surrounded by water.

"Water shuriken go!"

"Ninja!" Greninja jumped and threw water shuriken at Gallade.

"Gallade dodge and use thunder punch!" Olympia called.

Once again greninja was slammed with thunder punch.

The bond that ash and greninja shares was so strong that ash also flew back into the wall feeling greninja's pain.

"End this with close combat" said Olympia.

"Ash oh no!" Said Serena.

Gallade ran to greninja and began punching and kicking it all around.

Ash felt every bit of greninja's pain.

On the final punch Ash flew into the wall so hard the it smashed open.

Ash and greninja were both on the floor.

"This battle is over" Olympia said as she walked away.

Serena came running down the stairs to ash.

"Ash are you ok?!" Serena said as she helped ash up.

She looked at greninja and saw worry in its eyes.

Greninja squeezed them shut then it jumped away.

"Greninja wait!" Yelled ash.

"I have to go get it!" Ash said as he began to get up.

"Ash no your hurt!" Said Serena.

"Let me go!" Ash wiggled out of Serena's grip and ran to find greninja.

"Oh Ash..."

Ok ok I know that was kinda short,but I will have a new chapter on Sunday too and new uploading schedule is Wednesday Friday and Sunday and sometimes if i just feel like writing I will and thx for all the support guys stay Gr9!


	9. Chapter 9

Ash ran through the woods without waiting for Serena.

"Greninja! Greninja!" He continued to call as he got no response.

"Ash?" Said an unknown voice.

"W-who's there?" Asked Ash.

A girl with brown hair a pink shirt and short jeans revealed herself.

"Leave me alone Shauna I don't want to deal with you anymore." Said Ash.

"W-what's wrong?" Asked Shauna.

"I can't find my Greninja."

"I can help."

"No I don't need your help." Said Ash.

"I seriously want to help!"

"Fine!" Said Ash. "Let's go!"

They ran through the woods in search of Greninja.

"Hey Ash where's Serena?" Asked Shauna.

"I'm not sure." Said Ash as Shauna gave a devious smile.

"There!" Said Ash.

Greninja was standing by a river with its arms folded staring at the moon.

"Greninja!" Called Ash.

Greninja turned around and threw a water shuriken at Shauna.

Shauna ran as it exploded behind her.

She fell on top of Ash.

"Ooh I kinda like-"

"Greninja!" Ash called as Greninja ran off again.

Serena witnessed the whole thing.

"Ash?" Serena said tears forming in her eyes.

"Serena it's not what it looks!" Ash started.

Serena shook her head then ran off in tears.

"Serena..."

Sorry for the wait again I guess that means we can throw the uploading schedule out the window. ? What I may just do is 2 new chapters every month starting in April. Also what do you guys think of Pokemon sun and moon the logos are beautiful! #teamsun


	10. Chapter 10

"Great now I've got 2 things I care about out of my reach." Ash said.

"SERENA!" Ash shouted as loud as he could then fell to his knees.

"Serena, I'm sorry I only love you and you alone."

"Humph! Crying won't help!" Ash got up in search of Serena.

As he ran through the forest he ended up reaching a cliff and saw a beautiful girl about to jump off.

"S-Serena? Serena!" He yelled.

Serena turned around to look at Ash then shook her head and turned back.

Ash walked closer to her.

"Serena I'm sorry I hurt you. Shauna means nothing to me I'd rather jump off this cliff and fall to my death then have you be mad at me."

He put his hand on her shoulder as Serena faced him.

"Serena." Ash said as he gazed into her beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Oh Ash I love you so much!" Said Serena as she hugged Ash.

"I love you too Serena I'll never leave your side." Said Ash as he returned Serena's hug.

As he was hugging Serena his foot slipped and both him and Serena began falling off the cliff.

They remained in each other's arms as they were falling.

"I love you." They said at the same time knowing this as the end.

They felt something wrap around them.

Ash looked and noticed that it was a tongue.

"Greninja!" Ash exclaimed happy to see his friend.

"Ninja!"

Greninja began pulling them up but then it's tongue gave out making Serena fall.

"NOOO!" Ash shouted.

Him and greninja both nodded at each other.

"I want... To save her... LETS GOOOO!"

Greninja was surround by water as it fearlessly jumped off the cliff.

The water surrounding Greninja broke away and a super sized water shuriken formed on its back.

It reached Serena faster and faster once it finally reached her it grabbed her and wrapped it's tongue around a branch. Then swung around to fly up the canon back to Ash.

"You did it Greninja!" Said Ash happily.

Pikachu began dancing in joy.

Serena began to cry tears of joy.

"Thank you Ash your my hero."

THUD!

Serena fell to the ground and behind her was Shauna with a metal pole in her hand.

Ash stood there dumbfounded.

"Serena!"

"Ash she doesn't deserve you!" Said Shauna.

"Pikachu take out the garbage." Said Ash.

Pikachu zapped Shauna with thunderbolt as she fell off the cliff the last thing Ash heard from her was her scream.

Ash picked up Serena and began running to the Pokemon center Greninja and Pikachu following behind.

"You'll be ok babe don't worry I promise you'll be alright."


End file.
